The Legacy of James Cooper(Complete Series, 1-3)
by FoxySkies
Summary: James lived an ordinary life with a job and a girlfriend named Carmelita, however this soon is thrown out the window when he ends up in his favorite video game's universe after having had two peculiar dreams. Now with Bentley and Murray along with him as Sly, James must live through Sly 1 and other events as well...UNUPDATED


_**25 Years Earlier**_

 _ **August 5th, 1982**_

 _ **Paris, France**_

 _ **Natural History Museum rooftop, 3:15 A.M**_

"Yo M, you read me?" A smooth and young voice asked.

The voice belonged to a grey furred raccoon who wore blackish/blue pants, a long sleeved blackish/blue shirt, dark blue boots, dark blue gloves with yellow cufflinks, a black mask over his already present and natural black furred traditional raccoon mask, and a yellow belt with a raccoon symbol on it with the eyes of the symbol the color of blue. He also currently held a brown cane ,with a silver bottom and a golden hook on top, in his right hand whilst the raccoon currently had a finger from his left hand placed on an earpiece which was in his ear.

There was a sigh as an tired and annoyed voice replied, _"Conner, how many times must I tell you...please just call me Max, 'M' makes me sound like some sort of mad doctor..."_

The raccoon snickered before saying, "Whatever you say, Dr. M...so, back to business Max. Is Jim in position? This could be our only chance at getting this 'magical artifact' that Reme was talking about, if it even exists...I mean, an artifact that can transport you to other dimensions? It just seems impossible..."

 _"Well I'm glad that you stopped calling me 'Dr. M' and started calling me by my actual name, finally...and yes, Jim is in position with the parabike and is ready to get us out of here when you get the knife or as Reme calls it 'The Mystical Dimension Hopper Knife'...and yes it does, but remember Conner...we've dealt with ghosts."_ The voice said with reason through the earpiece.

The raccoon ,now known as Conner, shrugged and said, "Yeah, guess your right...so you almost got the security cams off, Max?"

 _"Yup, should have them off in a few seconds and I've also taken the liberty of turning off the laser grid and have rerouted the guards far away from the knife."_ The voice ,now known as Max, said.

"No wonder your the brains of our gang, Jim and I wouldn't be able to do any of that stuff even with a detailed book on how to do it." Conner said impressed as he stood up on the rooftop near a glass dome which had an open window with a rope nearby, ready to be dropped down so that he could slide down it and into the building.

 _"Right, so glad to be_ _appreciated...and cameras are going off Conner, do you have the rope ready?"_ Max asked in what sounded like a forced calm tone.

Conner grabbed the rope and tied it to a nearby sturdy pipe before moving it slowly to the open skylight dome, ready to lower it inside the building so he could sneak inside as he said into the earpiece. "Yeah, tell me when the cams are off."

 _"Roger that Conner, cams will be completely shut off in three...two...one!"_ Max yelled through the earpiece as Conner lowered the rope and began to slide down.

 _'Dagger here I come...'_ Conner thought once he was inside the building and on the ground

Along the wall behind a Donkpolian display were the big letters which were silhouetted by the light of the silvery moon, 'NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM OF PARIS'...

* * *

 ** _25 Years Later..._**

 ** _September 23rd, 2007_**

 ** _Manhattan_** ** _, New York City_**

 ** _Museum of Natural History, 7:19 P.M_**

 _1st P.O.V_

" **YOUR FIRED, COOPER!** " A portly man who wore a penguin suit yelled from behind a desk as he slammed his right hand which was a fist onto the desk.

"Wha?! B-but, Mr. Porke-" I tried to say before the man before me slammed his fist onto the desk again which caused a doughnut to fly up into the air for a few seconds.

So, your probably wondering who I am and how I got into this situation with Mr. Fatty here. Well, first the name's James Cooper and second I may or may not have accidentally fallen asleep on the job...ok, I fell asleep...but I can't help it! It was so boring, just walking around the place. You try walking around a museum at night and looking at all the exhibits without getting bored or tired, plus the chair was really comfy. So, if you haven't figured it out yet...I'm a night guard and Mr. Fatty Mc Fat in front of me is my boss...Mr. Porker, fits pretty well don't you think? His face also looked pretty red from all the yelling he had been doing...

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COME UP WITH EXCUSES, BOY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GUARD THE CROWN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE?! THAT IT WAS STOLEN BY A MAN DRESSED LIKE HE CAME STRAIGHT FROM JAPAN?! LIKE YOU TRIED TELLING ME YESTERDAY WHEN THE DAGGER ,OUR MOST PRIZED EXHIBIT, WAS STOLEN?!" Mr. Porker yelled at me angrily as I wished I could punch him right in that pork belly of his.

"But it was sir, it was stolen by a guy dressed as a ninja! I swear!" I said, desperate for him to believe me.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT COOPER, YOUR DONE! NOW GO GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT MYSELF, IT'S NO WONDER THAT YOUR FATHER LEFT YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR JOB RIGHT!" Mr. Porker said with a laugh as he puffed out smoke from his cigar while I walked out with an angry look.

"Yeah and it's no surprise why people hate your ugly muck..." I mumbled angrily as I went over to the security office to get my stuff.

I then took out my ,used to be, office key and opened the door. My office was small and half well kept with boxes filled with files and papers, one three file cabinet filled with files, and one desk with a computer, a photo, and a small package. The package was from my Dad, he gave it to my mom before he left and told her to give it to me when she thought the time was right. I had put it on my desk for later when I got done with work except since I was I fired and still ticked at what Porker had said about my Dad I didn't even bother opening it right now, as for my Dad...I didn't know him and haven't met him...but Mom did, she told me all sorts of wacky and crazy stories about him. She even said that she wasn't surprised how much I looked like him, particularly with my mischievous brown eyes which as she put _"Shine with mischief, just like your father James..."_. I then went over to my swivel chair and slumped into it, as I picked up the photo and looked at it with sadness and curiosity. The photo was of a man and a woman, the man had tan skin, black hair, and mischievous brown eyes.

The man also wore a white buttoned up shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a blue cap whilst he also had a brown pipe in his mouth. The woman had tan skin, blue eyes, and brunette hair. She wore jeans, blue sneakers, and a white t-shirt with the band The Beatles on it. They both wore smiling happily as they stood in front of an ocean which had the sun setting in the background.

I sighed sadly as I said softly whilst looking at the photo, "Well, isn't this the greatest birthday for me...I wonder what you were like, Dad. Just what exactly happened to you anyway...?"

I stared at the picture for a few more seconds before a knocking on my office door startled me, the door then opened to reveal a woman with hazel eyes, a mole under her left eye, and thick wavy dyed blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold colored hairband. The woman wore a blue short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved yellow jacket with brown patches on the shoulders of the sleeves, blue jeans, brown boots that went up to her knees, a black belt, a necklace with a New York City police badge tied to the string, black fingerless gloves, and one gold ear ring in her left ear. The woman looked at me a little confused, yet sad. Also this woman happens to be my girlfriend, ladies and gentleman...allow me to introduce you to the lovely Carmelita, my girlfriend...

"James, I heard what happened...I'm sorry, I can try and convince him to take you back again if you want...?" Carmelita said as she came in whilst I got up and grabbed an empty box before I began packing up my stuff.

"It's alright, Carm...you don't need to do that, I'll try to get a job somewhere else. Hey, maybe I can get a job at the station you work at so that we can hopefully work together and see each other everyday..." I said slyly as I put the picture of my parents into the box.

"...and risk giving you the pleasure of being able to enjoy watching me bust criminals, fat chance..." Carmelita said with a giggle as she sat on the desk whilst I continued packing everything up.

"Why do you always spoil my fun, Carm..." I said with a fake pout as I set the photo into the box filled with my stuff.

"Because it's my job as a officer of the law, James. Hey, what's this?" Carmelita asked as she picked up the package and looked at it.

"That's a package that Mom gave me, she says that it's from my Dad..." I said thoughtfully, yet sadly.

"Oh, well that's nice. You finally might have something special from your Dad, I wonder what it could be..." Carmelita asked with curiosity as she sent the packaged present into the box for me.

"Who, knows...maybe it's a necklace like the one that your Dad gave you?" I asked as I picked up the box whilst Carm got up off the desk and opened the door for me.

"Really, what's on it then? The symbol that that raccoon always leaves in those games you love playing?" Carm joked as I walked out the door and she walked up next to him, walking with me on the way out of the museum.

"Hey! That'd be awesome if it was, my own Cooper clan thief symbol on a necklace? I'd wear that thing every day, except Carm...Dad left this package for me in 1988, before any of the games came out. Though I wish they did, I think Dad would've loved them and don't lie...you loved playing as a certain Inspector..." I said slyly as Carm opened up the entrance doors for me.

"Yeah because she reminded me of myself and you kept insisting that I would love playing as her, which I did. While you loved playing as a certain raccoon, what did Inspector Fox call him...? Oh right...Ringtail..." Carmelita said with a smirk as she closed the door and walked with me.

"And what did Sly call that Inspector...? Oh right, the unpredictable as ever Carmelita..." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Says the Ringtail who loves to play as The Master Thief." Carmelita shot back with an ever growing smile.

"Says the cop who loves to play as the cop, oh wait..." I said with realization as Carm started laughing at my shocked/surprised expression.

We continued talking and joking, until we got back to my apartment. My apartment was your everyday, typical apartment. Me and Carm weren't living together yet, so it was just me. My apartment had my bedroom, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen which was attached to the living room and main hallway, and of course my favorite room...the gaming and entertainment room. Filled with lots of videogames, consoles, and movies. Along with posters and merch of my favorite videogame and videogame character, Sly Cooper. I loved playing as him, if you gave me a game entirely focused on Sly than I could beat it within a day or two. I even had my own costume that I made for a Halloween party that me and Carm went to a while back, she went as Inspector Fox whilst I went as the gentleman thief and greatest videogame character ever Sly.

When we got inside, I found out that we weren't the only one's there. My Mom was there too, I was surprised while Carm wasn't. I bet she knew, ah...my lovely girlfriend Carmelita, sneaky as ever...

"Mom...?" I asked shocked as I gazed at her surprised whilst Carm smiled.

"I called her up a few days ago and asked if she'd like to come over and celebrate your birthday with us, she said yes and I sent her a plane ticket...and then well, here we are. So, surprise!" Carmelita said to me as she walked over to my Mom and stood next to her.

I then said with tears of joy, "T-thanks, Carm...thank you..."

"Well, today is your 21st birthday and I couldn't leave you alone with just me..." Carm said with a smile as I hugged my Mom.

After our short little reunion, we began talking. All three of us, Carm mostly asked Mom questions on what I was like as a kid and what Paris was like. I was blushing furiously when Mom told her about the time I tried actually being Sly and how I tried to steal a jar of cookies from a local bakery, Carm was laughing like crazy when Mom told her that I had tried to climb up a pipe...but ended up falling into the arms of a cop who was trying to get to me before I could get hurt. Turns out that the entire station that the cop worked at was full of laughter for weeks saying things like, "Looks like we found, the infamous Cooper thief!", "Hey where's your cane Sly, where's your gang too?", and "Welp, we've cracked the case of the mighty cookie jar thief.". Safe to say that Carm would be laughing and hoarding this over me for a while, judging by her ever growing smirk. After about five more minutes of talking and exchanging stories, we decided to bring out the infamous blueberry cake to finish off the night. We decided to bring out the cake for when I was born which was 9:45 P.M.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...happy birthday dear James...happy birthday to you!" Carm and my Mom sang together as they put down the cake with it's light candles which were in the shape of the numbers two and one.

"Make a wish, my little raccoon..." Mom said with a small smile which confused me as to why she had called me a raccoon, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and blew out the candles as the clock chimed signaling it was 9:45 P.M.

"What did you wish for, James?" Carm asked curiously as the last candle blew out.

"To learn more about my Dad, just like last year..." I said to her with a sad, but happy smile.

"Oh, Jammy..." My Mom said happily before hugging me.

"Why don't we open gifts, we can open your Dad's last as a surprise for you." Carm suggested as me and Mom stopped hugging.

"That's a great idea, Carmelita. Why don't you go first since you're the one that suggested it." Mom said as she took out her present which was a long and thin box.

"Ok, here you go James." Carm said as she gave me the present.

I then began opening it. Once I opened it, I saw two tickets which were for a comic con in Paris.

"Woah! Tickets to Paris's comic con?! Thanks Carm, you rock!" I said excitedly as I took the tickets out and set them on the table.

Carmelita giggled before she said, "Well, I'm glad you like them. I had a lot of fun dressing up as Inspector Fox, so I thought we could go there together and dress up again."

"We're so doing that..." I said with a smirk.

"Then I think you'll find this in handy, James..." Mom said as she handed me the long box.

I then began to open it as well after taking the box and setting it on the table. When I opened it, I saw it was a brown cane with a silver bottom and a golden hook at the top. It looked exactly like Sly Cooper's cane.

"Woah! A replica of Sly's cane? Thanks, Mom!" I said as I took it out.

"Your welcome, James..." Mom said as I twirled the cane in my right hand.

"You know...twirling that cane like that, you actually do look like Sly. The only thing that's missing is the costume and the fact that your not a raccoon..." Carm said as she took a good look at me.

"Really? Wow, you really flatter me Inspector Fox..." I said trying to do my best Sly Cooper impression.

"I'm taking you in, Cooper! Your thieving ends here!" Carm said playfully whilst trying to do her best Carmelita Fox impression.

"Would love to stay and chat, but I have one more present to open..." I said with my Sly Impression as I did a final twirl with my cane and used it to grab the last present which was the package that my Dad had left behind.

After setting it in front of me, I began opening it. Once it was open, I saw what was inside. Inside was a completely blank velvet book with nothing on it or inside of it, a black mask, and a blue cap.

"Huh...well, looks like my costume of Sly just became ten times more realistic..." I said with shock as I took out the three items and set them on the table.

"Your father always knew what to get people at the sight of them, looks like he gave you his cap, the mask he wore to a Halloween party, and his old book." Mom said with a smile as she picked up the cap and put it on my head.

"He did?" I asked shocked as I picked up the cane on instinct.

"Yes he did..." Mom said with a smile.

"Wait..." -Carm started before she put the mask on me- "...ok, now you like Sly...hey, Sly? Are you gonna steal some cookies from a nearby bakery?" She asked with a smirk.

"Carm!" I said embarrassed as I began to blush with embarrassment whilst her and Mom began laughing at the sight.

After about an hour of laughing and joking, Carm took Mom to the airport before going home herself which meanwhile left me alone. Once the door closed and I was alone, I quickly bolted to my room and grabbed some clothes. Then I ran back into the living room and grabbed my new mask, cap, and cane before taking the clothes, cane, mask, and cap to the bathroom where I quickly changed. Once I was done, I looked into the mirror's reflective surface and saw a man with jet black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes who wore a grey t-shirt with Sly Cooper art on it, tan pants with pockets on both sides, a yellow belt with a red pouch on both sides attached to it and a black buckle in the shape of the Cooper family symbol, a blue half zipped up sweatshirt with a yellow collar, a black mask, blue boots, and a blue cap. This man was me...

I smirked before saying in my best Sly Cooper impression, "Well, well, well...who's this handsome guy in the mirror? Could it be the master thief himself? Yours truly, Sly Cooper?"

I then did a random pose that Sly would do by slinging my new cane on my shoulder as I said, "Inspector Fox, unpredictable and as beautiful as ever I se-"

However I stopped talking when the room started spinning and I felt light headed as I said whilst trying to grip the sink, "What's...happening..."

* * *

Then everything went black for a few moments before I was woken up by someone shaking me...

 _"Sly, wake up."_ A male voice said

 _"Mmm...just five more minutes..."_ I muttered, my eyes scrunching uptight to block out any light as something behind me moved.

 _"Would you look at that...he sleeps just as much as you do Conner!"_ Boomed a voice before it began to laugh.

The other voice sighed, _"It's the life of a thief...come on Sly, wake up. You don't wanna miss your Birthday dinner do you?"_

 _"Birthday dinner..?"_ I asked confused, now starting to wake up.

What was he talking about, I already had dinner with Carmelita and my mom. On another note, why is everything much louder than usual. Also, why do I feel...furry and did that guy just call me Sly?

 _"Yeah, sport. Birthday dinner. I, your Uncle Jim, and your mom were all going to go out and eat at Lakees. Your favorite pizza place, but you need to wake up first."_ The voice said, urging me to wake up more.

Slowly, but surely my eyes blinked open. What met my gaze were a pair of mischievous eyes within a black furred like mask, I yelped and fell off what I was on. Looking up to see that an anthropomorphic raccoon and walrus look down at me with worry. The raccoon was covered head to toe in grey fur with a swishing tail which was currently very bushy with black rings on it as he gazed down at me with worry. The raccoon wore blue jeans, a blue cap, a yellow undershirt, a blue short sleeved sweater which had the yellow shirt's collar covering the blue sweatshirt's one, a brown belt, and blue shoes. The walrus next to him was tall and was bulging with muscles, tattoos all over his body like Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy but difference is that he wore a shirt. The walrus was a sort of cyan-grey color and looked like your typical real-life walrus minis the fact that he had feet and hands, the walrus wore ripped jeans, brown boots, a short-sleeved white buttoned up shirt, and a black belt which held up his pants.

My gaze quickly turned back to the raccoon, I looked into his eyes. They were absolutely filled with mischief...almost like...

"Dad...?" I asked in shock.

"Sly, are you ok? Are you ok, son?" The raccoon asked which I couldn't believe, he sounded exactly like me except with a deeper voice.

It was just like Mom described...

However, my moment of thinking or even getting a chance to ask questions was cut short as a burly German Sheppard dressed in a security guard outfit tapped the raccoon's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt this moment, gentleman. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave, it's closing time."

"Hm? Oh, thanks. We'll be on our way, come on Sly. Let's go." The raccoon said as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulders.

I let out a woah, giggling wildly as I realized something. I was shorter, my voice was slightly higher which meant I was a kid again...especially since I felt more childlike. A million thoughts raced through my hea-

 _'Aw man, this means I have to go through High School and Puberty again...'_ Ok, so maybe not a million...but it was at least a thought!

The raccoon carried me all the way to a blue SUV before he opened the back door and sat me in, buckling me up to which I said to him in thanks without thinking. "Thanks, Dad!"

The raccoon smiled and said, "Your welcome, son."

I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back as he closed the door, meanwhile, on the inside, I was freaking out. I was in a car with two anthropomorphic animals, that or they were two dudes in some really good costumes. I'd rather it be the costumes than what I'm thinking right now, hopefully, it's costumes. Really hoping! But then what I saw in the window reflection made my heart stop, metaphorically, in its tracks.

Instead of a twenty-one-year-old human with black hair and tan skin was an anthropomorphic raccoon kid with grey fur all over, ears, tail, paws, and all. The only recognizable thing of my human self being my brilliant mischievous brown eyes which seemed to glow. The raccoon I saw wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with yellow lining the outside and yellow lining the collar, the raccoon also wore grey shorts which resembled short sweatpants, and blue shoes with white socks. As the older raccoon started up the car and I continued to look out the window, that was until I saw these weird blue orbs hovering around a pipe near the museum which caused me to jump and yelp.

"Sly, are you ok?" The adult raccoon with the goatee asked concerned.

It seemed like I had no control over what I said as I replied with a terrified voice while pointing at the pipe, "I-It's happening again Dad! I'm seeing the o-orbs!"

The raccoon's eyes widened as him and the walrus quickly began talking, my highly sensitive ears hearing their whispering.

 _"Conner, why didn't you tell me your son was already seeing the thief auras!?"_ The walrus or Uncle Jim as I knew him, asked.

 _"I thought he was just imagining it Jim and trying to play along, he still thinks the stories are fictional for Human sakes!"_ Conner or Dad as I know him, replied.

 _"Conner, you know this kind of thing of stuff isn't made up! He's come of age!"_ Uncle Jim replied.

 _'Come of age? What are they talking about?'_ I thought, wondering what they meant by that.

 _"That's impossible, Jim! He's too young!"_ Dad attempted to argue to no avail.

 _"Conner, this isn't impossible. You know what this means, he's coming for you. To...kill you..."_ Jim said which caused Dad's face to pale, all of this seemed really familiar to me...

The auras, the name _"Sly"_ that these two keep calling me. Why is it reminding me of Sly Cooper...?

 _"Conner its time, he needs to learn them, especially your move. You need to teach him as much as possible before it's too late._ " Jim said to Dad, Dad's face was still pale and looked worried as he gazed back at me for a quick second.

He then returned his gaze to Uncle Jim, _"Alright, I will. I'll start off with the basics for him as soon as we get home. The sooner we get started, the better the chance that the Cooper lineage will continue. Knowing Clockwork, he'll try to steal the Thievius Raccoonus and leave Sly alive. He wants everyone to know that we're nothing without the book."_

 _"Good, the Coopers need to survive and the legacy must continue."_ Uncle Jim said with a smile before the car started off.

As the car went along, Dad would often look in the mirrors and through the skylight whilst Uncle Jim stuck close to me. This happened especially at Lakees which confused Mom a lot or who I assumed to be Mom at least...

 _"Conner, is everything alright? You look very concerned and have been looking out the window a lot and Jim looks more protective than usual for our little Sly."_ She said whilst Dad continued to look about.

 _"Trust me, Susan, this is a big need of concern."_ Conner said, watching the night sky for any movement.

 _"Why? You don't mean...Clockwork do you?"_ Mom asked, now very worried.

 _"Shh! Don't say that name, he could be listening to our very conversation knowing that bird."_ Dad said fearfully whilst I continued to eat away happily, Uncle Jim looking around the restaurant for anything out of the ordinary.

After we finished eating, Dad took me and Mom back home. Uncle Jim drove behind us in his truck, watching everything carefully. Once we made it inside, Mom and Dad took me straight to the Living Room.

"Sly, sit down. We need to talk." Dad said as I sat down on the foot of the ottoman.

My ears went back a little as I asked, "I'm not in trouble am I...?"

"No, sweetie you aren't. Me and your father, just need to talk to you about an important family matter." Mom said to me which caused my ears t prick up in curiosity.

"Sly, me and your mother were going to tell you this when you were older. But something recent has changed our original plan. Sly...your family, our family come from a long legacy of Master T-" Dad said and was about to finish before a crash from a nearby window interrupted him

"He's here...no, but it's too soon! How did he find us?!" Dad said before dashing over to a chest and pulling out a gun, cocking it before going off as Mom took me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Mom, what's going on? Where's Dad going?" I asked scared and confused.

"It's ok sweetie, here. Take these and we're going to play hide and seek, you remember hide and seek right?" Mom asked sweetly as she put Dad's blue cap on my head and gave me his cane and a strange journal.

"Yeah, I do. I'm best Hider ever!" I said happily with a wide smile.

"You bet you are, my little Raccoon. Now listen Sly, I need you to hide in your closet and no matter what you hear or see. Don't come out, can you promise me that?" She asked me as loud gunshots came from downstairs along with loud laughing that sounded like it came straight out of the movie, The Godfather.

Mom then picked me up and put me in the closet and took off my shoes and socks which left me shoeless, my paws out in the open and cool air. She put Dad's cane beside the door along with his hat after having taken both off of me, as for the small journal. She tucked it away in his hat, she then put me in the closet. A loud yell coming from downstairs as I began to smell smoke.

Mom then turned to me and said, "I'll be back Sly, just stay hidden here and remember. Don't come out, no matter what."

She then left, leaving me alone as I could only think...what was going on?

* * *

 _"James, James! Wake up, James are you alright?!"_ Yelled out a certain lovely officer's voice.

Meekly, I opened my eyes and said to the face of the most beautiful face I ever seen. "Sweet heaven is that you...?"

She then immediately dropped me onto the floor which caused me to laugh at her flushed face, "James!"

"I'm sorry, Carm! It was just too precious an opportunity to pass and oh yeah, I am definitely alright now!" I said, laughing away.

After I had slowly stopped laughing and Carm's face had lost it's flushed state, we had decided to play a few videogames. Mostly Carm as she wanted to make sure I was alright, we both decided to play Sly 4. Her as the ever lovely Inspector Fox and me as the sly and handsome Master Thief that is Sly Cooper. As we played through the game, I told her what had happened. Which left her just as shocked as me, I had just as much zero idea as to what happened as her. We did joke about it as we played though, once or twice Sly would become invisible for some reason and then pop back up which confused me.

But I just shrugged it off, after a while. Carm had reached the point where she had to fight the giant metal dragon monster thing.

"Enjoying fighting with a monstrous metal dragon, Ms. Fox?" I asked, using my best Sly impression.

"How about you come over here and I'll show you Ringtail. You criminals do love my trusty shockpistol!" She said as she took off the second head of the metal dragon.

"You mean the ones that you use it on, have you even gotten detached from that thing yet?" I asked.

"Mmmm...nope!" She said, giggling away as she took off the last head of the dragon

We then reached the ending cutscene and we watched as Paradox said his last line.

 _"Au contraire, Sly Cooper! I do not think we will meet again! Hahahahaha!!!!"_ Paradox laughed as he jumped off the blimp, laughing away.

He continued to laugh, up until he hit a plane and Sly's paraglider which Paradox had taken ejected out. Sly looked on with a bizarre and confused look as Paradox slowly slid off in a cartoonish fashion before he began falling through the air, paraglider taking him off to different directions. We were watching the cutscene right before a slam into the nearby window interrupted it, when we took a look. There was a man with a black/greying mustache and hair who was covered by a paraglider on our window which was smudging the glass. We looked at him confused as he chuckled in a pained voice before slowly sliding downwards.

Once the game was over, Carm called up her station and told them what happened to the man. Then she left the apartment as I got to bed, ready to dream away the night and see what it would bring.


End file.
